1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil separation apparatus for blow-by gas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil separation apparatus for blow-by gas of which a number of cyclones to be used is variable according to intake pressure changes so that separation efficiency can be enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, while an engine is running, combustion gas and unburned gas generated in compression and explosion stroke of the engine are leaked into a crankcase through a fine gap between a piston and a cylinder liner.
However, during this process, oil is mixed with the blow-by gas. As the amount of oil mixed with the blow-by gas is increased, the consumption rate of oil in the engine increases, the durability of the engine is deteriorated, and the amount of harmful exhaust gas is increased.
Especially, during compression stroke of a diesel engine using high compression ratio, high pressured gas is leaked into a crankcase so that many serious problems are caused.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, an oil separating apparatus has been proposed.
A conventional cyclone type oil separating apparatus, which obstructs flowing of blow-by gas and separates oil from the blow-by gas by impacting the gas, and a conventional filtering type oil separating apparatus, which uses an oil filter, has been largely used.
In a conventional cyclone type oil separating apparatus, however, flowing of the blow-by gas depends on an intake pressure of an engine so that uniform filtering efficiency is not expected and also filtering efficiency may easily be deteriorated.
In a conventional filtering type oil separating apparatus, an oil filter has to be replaced repeatedly and maintenance costs are increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.